La sorpresa del BroyHyll
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: Edward y Bella planean visitar una mueblería famosa por sus altos precios y sus productos exóticos. Cuando llegan, no saben qué pensar de la mujer pálida que se encuentra en la entrada, de la ambulancia y de la flota de policías que llega de repente. Una recomendación: nunca olviden que están en México, porque México ya es zona de guerra. Basado en hechos reales. Posible Lemmon.


**Bueno, antes que nada perdón por el atraso. Esta historia es 100% verídica, fui testigo en primera fila de estos hechos y se me ocurrió compartirla con ustedes. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas. Los amo con todo mi corazón. LEAN!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto haciéndolos sufrir con mi mala experiencia. En otras palabras, la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿Ya tienes el regalo?—preguntó Bella mientras se retocaba el maquillaje con ayuda de un pequeño espejo.

-Sí, ya sólo falta envolverlo—contesté distraídamente mientras esquivaba con un brusco giro del volante un bache en la carretera.

-No han arreglado esos malditos baches, ¿verdad?—se quejó ella mientras limpiaba una sombra azul de maquillaje que había aplicado por accidente en su mejilla.

-No—respondí totalmente concentrado en no echar a perder la suspensión de mi coche, mirando atentamente el asfalto en busca de otro hoyo.

Bella se giró un poco hacia su derecha, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Acabas de pasarte la desviación—dijo con calma mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y comprobé que tenía razón.

-Maldita sea—murmuré por lo bajo—. ¿Hay otra más adelante?—le pregunté, esquivando otro bache. Ella seguía con la atención puesta en su bolso.

-Sí, pero creo que… olvídalo, acabamos de pasar la última desviación.

-Amor—me quejé con voz suplicante. Ella era la única que sabía cómo llegar a la famosa tienda de muebles.

Bella suspiró y aparto la vista del bolso. Miró a su alrededor tratando de reubicarse y entonces comenzó a darme indicaciones para llegar al famoso Broy-Hyll, la mueblería más costosa de la ciudad, y una de las mejores también.

-Estúpidos muebles—farfullé. Bella me miró con disgusto y yo la ignoré lo mejor que pude.

Unos segundos de silencio y no pude evitar preguntar por décima vez desde que salimos de trabajar la misma pregunta:

-¿De verdad es muy necesario tener una mesa hecha con madera de Carolina del Sur?

-Sí, y te recuerdo que mi hermosa suegra tuvo la idea—sonrió falsamente—. Nada me importa más que mantener a tu madre feliz.

Hacer una oración que incluyera a Bella y a mi madre no era buena idea, porque simplemente no se podía. Eran como el agua y el aceite.

Hice una mueca y suspiré.

Después de unos 20 minutos estábamos entrando al estacionamiento trasero del gran edificio que rezaba "Broy-Hyll" con letras grandes y elegantes. Si hubiésemos llegado por medio de la desviación… no sólo nos habríamos ahorrado un poco de tiempo, sino también un lugar en el estacionamiento delantero. Tendríamos que caminar para llegar a la entrada.

-Si tu madre no tuviera gustos tan… exóticos, no estaríamos aquí—dijo Bella con una sonrisita.

Me mordí la lengua.

-Luego hablamos—contesté secamente mientras salíamos del coche. Para llegar a la entrada teníamos que rodear el enorme edificio de cuatro pisos, y para ser honesto, cuanto antes terminara todo esto, mejor.

Iba caminando por inercia, más que por voluntad cuando alcanzamos la esquina de la tienda y fue entonces cuando Bella se detuvo abruptamente a medio paso, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos colisionaran. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando me sujetó del antebrazo y empezó a retroceder con la vista fija en algo delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué?—pregunté mientras miraba adelante, hacia el estacionamiento delantero, justo enfrente de la entrada, que estaba a unos 30 metros de nosotros. En medio del estacionamiento vacío, se encontraba una mujer con la misma complexión de Bella y con el mismo tono castaño del cabello de Bella. Estaba hablando con un paramédico, a un lado de una enorme ambulancia. Parecía alterada y era claro que luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Entonces pude ver porqué Bella se había detenido.

Más allá del estacionamiento estaba la carretera por la cual nosotros debimos haber llegado al estacionamiento delantero si me hubiera desviado en la primera oportunidad que se presentó. De esa autopista estaba llegando una flota de al menos 10 patrullas policiacas.

Inconscientemente me había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar lo que dijo el primer policía que se bajó de una de ellas.

-¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó en voz baja al paramédico, mirando de reojo a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Entonces Bella me apretó el brazo y murmuró un débil "no deberíamos acercarnos", lo cual me impidió escuchar la respuesta del rescatista.

El oficial de policía escuchó durante unos momentos, pero el paso de los coches por la carretera me impedía oír con claridad. El policía asintió y desapareció para reunirse con sus compañeros detrás de una patrulla; todas las demás se habían estacionado detrás de la ambulancia y unas cuantas se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento trasero, lo cual significaba que estaban rodeando el edificio.

El paramédico tiró del brazo de la mujer de pelo castaño y empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

-Deberíamos alejarnos un poco—insistió Bella con voz temblorosa, sin apartar la mirada de los policías. No la culpaba, ya que no era nada fácil confiar en los cuerpos de seguridad estos días.

La parte frontal del edificio estaba hecha en su totalidad de vidrio, diseñada con el obvio propósito de exhibir los muebles al público.

_Qué raro_, pensé. _No hay nada. Ni siquiera una silla._

El lugar parecía vacío. Todos mis sentidos me gritaban que corriera en la dirección opuesta.

-Buenas tardes—saludó el paramédico con una sonrisa fugaz para tranquilizarnos.

-Buenas tardes—respondió Bella mirando con preocupación la puerta frontal.

-Disculpe, ¿qué ocurre?—pregunté al paramédico con el cuerpo tenso.

El radio en el interior de la ambulancia emitió un sonido raro y entonces él tuvo que disculparse:

-Permítame un minuto—dijo antes de volver trotando a la ambulancia para contestar en clave.

-¿Se encuentra bien?—le preguntó Bella a la mujer, que parecía un poco pálida.

-Sí…—contestó ella vacilante

-¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunté con todo mi ser en estado de alerta. Mis sentidos parecían haberse agudizado al doble, sobre todo mis oídos.

La mujer tardó un poco en responder. Cuando lo hizo habló con una voz tan temblorosa que era difícil entenderle. Intentaba parecer tranquila, pero su agitación era evidente.

-Yo… yo…—tartamudeó un poco y después respiró hondo tratando incansablemente de calmarse—. Salí del trabajo más temprano de lo usual y… de regreso a casa… bueno, yo tenía que usar el baño, pero aún me faltaba una hora y media de camino, así que… decidí detenerme aquí porque un buen amigo es vendedor y conozco a la mayoría de los empleados…—un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con fuerza, pero se obligó a terminar la oración—. Yo… entré a la tienda, pero no había nadie, ni vendedores ni clientes—su voz se quebró un poco, pero se recuperó de inmediato y continuó:

-Pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo, así que…—su voz empezó a temblar de nuevo pero no se detuvo—, entré al baño y… y… encontré a todos los trabajadores atados de pies y manos…—su voz desapareció y fue remplazada por fuertes sollozos, que a su vez fueron acompañados por un mar de lágrimas.

El instinto de Bella entró en acción cuando la rodeó en un abrazo.

La mujer se soltó a llorar histéricamente y entonces no pudo evitar gritar lo que tanto la estaba carcomiendo por dentro:

-¡Todos estaban desnudos!—casi gritó y mi mandíbula cayó al piso—. ¡No debieron haber hecho algo así! Si venían a robar, ¡¿por qué no dejar en paz a los empleados? ¡Sólo tenían que tomar las cosas e irse, por el amor de Dios!

El chasquido de varias pistolas nos hizo girar en redondo, interrumpiendo la escena. Formados en una sola fila, al menos 15 policías entraron con sigilo y rapidez por la puerta de la enorme tienda. Todos tenían la pistola preparada en la mano y noté que ninguno vestía chaleco anti-balas. No pude evitar sentir un gran respeto y admiración por todos ellos.

Entraron con una coordinación perfecta, de ésas que sólo se ven en las series de televisión estadounidenses. En toda mi vida jamás había visto que un policía sacara un arma, no porque no fuera necesario, sino porque existía el rumor de que no tenían autorización para hacerlo.

A través de los cristales pude observar la determinación de los policías. Había uno, especialmente grande, cuyos movimientos dejaban muy clara su posición jerárquica entre los demás.

Jalé a Bella y a la mujer del brazo, alejándonos a los tres del rango de una posible bala perdida. Ninguna de las dos protestó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Bella cuando giramos en la esquina de la gigantesca mueblería.

-Carmen—dijo ella con voz dulce a pesar de su llanto—. ¿Y tú?

-Isabella…—dijo Bella, sin hacer la corrección de su nombre que siempre hacía cuando se presentaba. Supe que no quería entrar en detalles justo en este momento—…Cullen—agregó rápidamente mirando en mi dirección durante una fracción de segundo—. Él es mi esposo, Edward.

-Dr. Cullen a su servicio—entoné con voz grave pero distraída mientras estrechaba su mano. Ella arqueó ambas cejas a la vez que limpiaba el resto de sus lágrimas.

-¿Eres médico?—preguntó sin interés.

-Sí, médico cirujano—respondí con el mismo tono monótono que ella usó. Ella asintió sin darle mucha importancia, sacó otro pañuelo y se limpio la nariz.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Isabella?—preguntó en tono amigable.

-Doy clases de literatura en una universidad.

-¿Te gustan los libros?—preguntó Carmen con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

-Bastante—rió Bella y después ella. Una media sonrisa se me escapó.

Carmen volvió su rostro en dirección a la entrada.

-¿Ya habrán terminado de asegurar el lugar?—se preguntó más a sí misma que a alguien más.

-Espero que ya—contestó Bella apremiante—. Los nervios me están matando.

Entonces vimos que los médicos se acercaron a paso lento pero seguro hacia la entrada.

Con vacilación, caminamos de nuevo hacia la puerta principal, pero mantuvimos una distancia prudente, sólo por si acaso.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, pude ver en el interior a un policía con el arma en el cinto ya que en las manos tenía un edredón extendido de color verde. Era de las pocas cosas que, yo suponía, los ladrones no se habían llevado. Un policía detrás de él imitaba sus acciones, pero con una manta mucho más delgada. Entonces envolvieron a una mujer desnuda de mediana edad en el edredón… después le siguió un hombre y después otro…

-Dios mío—dijo Carmen con profunda angustia—, están tratando de cubrirlos.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando echó a correr hacia la entrada y segundos después había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

Fruncí los labios.

-Supongo que todos los trabajadores van a tomarse el día libre—musitó Bella.

-Eso parece—suspiré yo.

Unos segundos pasaron y entonces sentí la mano de Bella sobre la mía.

-Vámonos a casa, cielo—susurró Bella, abrazándome.

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento, Bella contó las patrullas del cuerpo policiaco. Eran catorce, sin contar la ambulancia.

Seguíamos en shock.

Más tarde después de cenar, estábamos preparándonos para dormir.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que pasó?—empezó Bella mientras escuchaba que se recostaba en la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres, amor?—pregunté mientras conectaba mi Iphone para recargar la batería.

-Si hubieras girado en la primera desviación habríamos llegado en menos de 5 minutos—dijo lentamente. Cuando volteé me quedé pasmado. Bella yacía en su costado, encarándome, aunque sin verme en realidad. Parecía muy interesada en el techo, como si ahí pudiera leer sus pensamientos. No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, pero se veía terriblemente sensual en ese conjunto de lencería azul. Presté especial atención al sujetador, que estrujaba sus pechos…

_Concéntrate_, me obligó el caballero victoriano que residía en mi interior.

Adoraba cuando era inconsciente de la atracción física que ejercía sobre mí cuando se ponía a pensar profundamente… sobre todo con lencería azul.

Un calor muy conocido se asentó en mi abdomen y empezó a bajar irremediablemente hacia…

-¿Edward?—llamó Bella.

Levanté la vista con rapidez.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me estás escuchando, corazón?—preguntó observándome con atención.

-Sí, claro—dije rápidamente—. Habríamos llegado antes ahí.

-Exacto—continuó—. Si hubiésemos llegado antes, habríamos presenciado el robo, con ladrones incluidos—su voz se apagó un poco—, pero no lo hicimos—concluyó en un susurro.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron. Era interesante ver el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando, ya que yo _también_ empezaba a vislumbrar lo que ella estaba viendo.

-¿Suerte?—preguntó—. ¿Casualidad?

-Causalidad—corregí—. Es matemáticamente perfecta y la explicación es simple: no nos correspondía estar ahí en ese momento.

Ella torció el gesto y después me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Me gusta tu ropa de dormir—dijo con una inocencia que despertó una de mis tantas fantasías sexuales.

-Y a mí la tuya—respondí casi gruñendo. Yo no vestía más que unos pantalones holgados de color negro. Sin poder resistirme más, me acerqué al borde de la cama para besarla una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Pronto nuestros besos se volvieron acalorados y ardientes.

-Pudimos haber muerto—susurró ella horrorizada mientras yo lamía su cuello.

_Ahora está pensando demasiado profundo_, susurró una voz en mi interior.

Me alejé de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Estamos vivos—susurré presionando mi erección entre sus piernas. El calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos era abrasador—. Vamos a celebrarlo—sugerí mientras ella cedía con un gemido.

Una tímida mano se coló entre mis pantalones.

* * *

**Si quieren lemmon... ya saben. Me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirles un minutito de su tiempo para dejar un review. Soy la primera en odiar que las autoras pidan esto, pero si no lo hago... ¡no me dejan ver qué piensan! **

**Disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía. =P Necesito conseguirme un beta... ¿Alguien interesado? Sólo hay que apretar el botoncito de PM.**


End file.
